This kind of articulated chain is known e.g. from DE 199 07 865 A1, where the chain link plates used have a link plate back comprising two spaced-apart contact portions between which a lubricant holding space is defined. The area of contact with the tensioning and/or guide rail of a chain drive is thus reduced to the contact portions, a lubricant reservoir being defined between the contact portions due to the recessed shape of the link plate back. Such chains are frequently used as timing chains of an internal combustion engine for connecting the crankshaft of the engine with at least one camshaft. In such a timing chain drive a guide rail is arranged in the tight span and a tensioning rail, which is adapted to be pressed on by means of a chain tensioner, is arranged in the slack span, the special shape of the link plate back being intended to reduce the friction between the rails and the chain.
A similar articulated chain is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,963,872 B2. Also in this articulated chain the link plate backs comprise spaced-apart contact portions having provided between them a contour that fills with lubricant.
DE 10 2012 206 565 A1 discloses a toothed chain in which the link plate backs of the toothed plates have a cross-channel-like structure to which part of a lubricant or oil film adheres when the toothed chain circulates in the chain drive, so as to reduce the friction in the chain drive.
The progressive technical development in the automotive sector also leads to an increase in the demands and in the pressure to innovate for components such as articulated chains, which are used in internal combustion engines as driving or timing chains. In addition to the constant need for improving components within the framework of the development of new engines, there is, with due regard to the cost pressure that normally prevails in the automotive industry in connection with high piece numbers, a general necessity to innovate and, for articulated chains in particular, a demand to provide cost-efficient solution concepts entailing little wear problems and low friction and providing thus a potential for saving CO2.